


Capernoited

by WahlBuilder



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capernoited: slightly intoxicated or tipsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capernoited

Daud finds the lack of noise from Martin’s cabinet alarming and has a moment of fear that somebody has come after him, after Martin, after anyone, for any reason, but that feeling melts away. He opens the door that creaks softly.

Martin has claimed the place immediately, on the first day when they moved into the mansion, he says it is lit in the afternoon and he usually works in the afternoon, but Daud suspects he just likes to watch the dusk here. He has walked on him a few times, watching Martin seating on the wide windowsill, warm colours of the sunset playing on his face.

Daud expects to find him exactly like this and threads without making any noise. There is no need, though, because Martin has fallen asleep. Martin’s jacket hangs from the back of his low armchair, and the man’s form is almost doubled over the desk.

Daud circles him. Martin’s cheek is pressed on the wood, and his breathing is even, but Daud feels a faint alcoholic smell and his gaze falls on the bottle, placed right on the papers. The light of the dying sun plays on the dark glass. The bottle has no markings on it and smells sharp when Daud picks it up.

He doesn’t like when Martin tries to deal with his demons all by himself.

He contemplates leaving Martin here, to punish him, because in the morning he is going to have a sore back, but the sun-backed skin of his neck peeks enticingly over the open collar of his white shirt, and if Daud dared, he would just tug at the shirt and bend a little and place a bite-mark right there…

He stops at this thought and touches Martin’s shoulder gently. “Why are you upset, Overseer Martin?” He can’t help but smile fondly at him.

Martin stirs and blinks a few times. He looks flustered and licks at his own lips, and Daud curses himself for being so damn deep in love with the man.

"No reason," Martin slurs at last.

"Let’s go to bed, Teague, and deal with your upsets in the morning, together."

"Fine," comes a sleepy reply.

Martin straightens in his armchair and lifts his hands. His eyes are already closed.

Daud laughs. “What, you want me to lift you up?”

Martin nods enthusiatically. “Yeah. ‘Cause I can’t stand by myself.”

"I’m too old for this," Daud grumbles, but he doesn’t complain further, just scoops Martin in his hands. It’s worth it, though, for the warmth of him against Daud’s chest and how he tucks his face under Daud’s chin.

"Don’t drop me," Martin murmurs.

Daud smiles. “Never.”


End file.
